


Sun and Moon Apart

by Hirrient



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Selene; precious cinnamon roll too good for this world, Senpai Notice Me, Smut, Unrequited Love, Wise sensei Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirrient/pseuds/Hirrient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene was incredible, and Helios had messed it all up. </p><p>Brilliant, tirelessly hardworking and startlingly perceptive, Selene had saved the lives of everyone on board The Sleipnir from an Alien infiltration. God, Selene was fucking amazing, and Helios had only come to appreciate that when it was too late. Way too late. </p><p>Selene requests to be reassigned from Helios. Helios can't get Selene out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because poor Selene needs so much appreciation and love and I needed to comfort myself over the bad endings you can get where his little heart is WRECKED~ This is unedited so sorry for any trash!!!
> 
> (Apologies to those over at my actual real fan fiction project to whom I feel like I'm cheating on right now..!)

 

Selene was incredible, and Helios had messed it all up.

Brilliant, tirelessly hardworking and startlingly perceptive, Selene had saved the lives of everyone on board The Sleipnir from an Alien infiltration. God, Selene was fucking amazing and Helios had only come to appreciate that when it was too late. Way too late.

The crew surrounded their saviour in loud, thankful admiration, and there was Selene at the center, all modesty, and blushing to receive attention at last. On the outskirts of the crowd was Helios, an outsider. Distant as anything. They were the sun and moon apart.

Helios was the fighter who had been tasked to Selene. He was the one who should have noticed his navigator’s talents before anyone. He should have realized what he had. How lucky he was. He should have been by Selene’s side the entire time, listening to his suspicions, helping him, protecting him. There had been alien agents on board, in possession of inhuman strength. How easily things could have gone bad. Helios shuddered. He eyed the slim form of Selene—the navigator wasn’t built for combat. He was delicate, even. And Helios had left him completely unprotected. Thank god for Selene’s wits or everyone would be dead.

‘You…were—Selene you did it!’ Helios found himself stammering, unable to hold back now from pushing his way through the crowd to get to him.  
Selene looked up at him and, for just a moment, looked stunned. Then he folded his arms, becoming his usual calm and collected self once again. ‘I’m good on my own’, he agreed.  
That hit Helios like a blow.  
‘Y-you are’, he heard himself agreeing, because some reply was necessary and he couldn’t think of how to say the millions of things he wanted to.  
Selene’s eyes turned from Helios and fixed on a limp and stirring figure across the room. Abel; the brainwashed Navigator who had nearly killed them all, who was being held in the arms of his distressed fighter, Cain. Cain was an overprotective and jealous ass when it came to Abel, but he was a loyal ass, too. He knew his navigator and sensed when he wasn’t himself. Cain had done his best to defend Abel, and it had fallen to him to do the thinking for the two of them (something that was clearly Abel’s expertise, not Cain’s).

Cain glanced up and fixed his eyes on Selene, giving him a solemn nod of thanks. Helios could see the gratitude that burned in Cain’s eyes. The relief at having his navigator back. The love, as he cradled Abel.  
‘ _Stick to your own navigator. Don’t throw away your better half_ ’, Cain had growled at Helios more than once. And God, Helios should have listened to him.

‘There is already talk of branding Abel as a traitor’, Selene murmured, and Helios was drawn from his thoughts. He found his own navigator had been watching him. Selene’s shoulders were slumped, and Helios realized that he must have appeared to be gazing at Abel.  
Selene, well used to this, shifted a little and looked away. ‘It wasn’t Abel’s fault.’ He said quietly. ‘I won’t let that happen so easily’.  
Despite everything— despite the humiliation of having his fighter mooning after Abel, here was Selene: full of selfless compassion and dedicated to absolving him.  
Helios couldn’t think of a way to express how horribly that made his chest ache with regret, and nor did Selene didn’t give him the time. The navigator interpreted the expression on Helios’s face as merely the same sort of gratitude that Cain had expressed, and quickly busied himself elsewhere.

Selene was hard to get a hold of after that. He left early in the mornings and came to bed late. If Helios waited up for him, Selene would press his fingers to his eyes and say how tired he was, putting an end to any possible conversation. It became obvious that he was only tolerating Helios while The Sleipnir made the voyage home…

Helios, too, tried to do his part in defending Abel by relaying his experience of events. It helped too, to which he was glad. To everyone else however, it was taken as more evidence of Helios’s affections for Abel. It could only have meant that to Selene, as well, who didn’t even seem jealous or surprised any more.

In truth… Helios’s crush on Abel had been short lived. It was true that he’d been drawn to the other navigator at first, as if by some magnetic force. There was some lust but that hardly drove his actions. No, it was out of _concern_ that he tried to get closer to Abel. Something about Cain’s overprotective psycho-boyfriend act prickled at Helios’s neck.  
Helios had always had Valentina to protect him, and she had been kind and good to him. Other kids on the colonies hadn’t been so lucky. Helios wasn’t a stranger to abusive relationships. It seemed like if Abel needed anything, it was a friend. He seemed so tired and rundown when no one seemed to be looking. But everyone had assumed Helios’s interests were different. Phobos, Cain…Selene. Even Abel... the way he’d found excuses to touch Helios... But it hadn’t been Abel, Helios recalled. It had been brainwashed Abel, with schemes in mind, and that was a startling thought. If Helios had given to lust, where would he be now? _Frozen and drifting through space, thrown out of the airlock?_ The thought was almost as chilling as one of Selene’s glares. Then, with a pang, Helios realized how much longed for even that from Selene again. Anything would be better than being avoided.

‘Hey’, said Cain, bending down over Helios as he pressed on the bench. Cain reached down and grabbed the weight, pulling it from Helios’s grasp. ‘Needa talk to you’.  
Seeing that it was either talk, or be crushed by the weight, Helios agreed. Cain led him away from the ears of anyone else.  
‘How’s Abel?’ Helios began when Cain folded his arms and looked at him.  
‘Not good,’ Cain admitted. ‘You won’t catch him saying it, though.’ Cain clenched his jaw. ‘I’ll pull him through.’ He murmured, and it wasn’t clear whether it was to Helios or himself. ‘Listen,’ Cain said. ‘We appreciate everything you and Selene are doing for Abel.’  
‘That’s…you’re welcome’. Helios said. That was surprisingly big of Cain.  
‘You should know that Abel overheard the navigators talking. Selene’s requested re-assignment.’  
Helios slumped against the wall. ‘You told me to be better to him,’ he said weakly.  
‘Wait, you’re just gonna let it happen?’ Cain wrinkled his nose in distaste. ‘Not much of a fighter, then, are you?’  
Whatever Helios had expected, it wasn’t that. He threw up his hands in defeat. ‘What…what can I do? If he wants out, then…’  
Cain snorted. ‘You’re really fucking gormless. Listen up kid. Navigators are tactical. You know how fast news gets around on this ship. You think he’d have told anyone if he didn’t want it getting back to you?’  
‘Why would he want that?’ Helios shook his head in surprise.  
Cain lit up a cigarette and drew on it slowly, narrowing his eyes at Helios. ‘I’m trying to decide if you’re actually that thick or if you really just don’t care.’ He blew smoke out of his nostrils and raised an eyebrow. ‘You know he’s been letting anyone fuck him, right?’  
‘ _What_?’ Helios snatched Cain by the scuff of his shirt and socked him one, right across the jaw.  
‘Shit! Sorry’, Helios released Cain and patted him on the shoulder as if it might make his now impending death somewhat less painful.  
But Cain only spat a little blood and laughed. ‘Hah, you _are_ sweet on him’.  
‘Of course I am! He’s incredible!’ Helios exclaimed in frustration.  
‘You know he thinks you don’t give a single shit, right?’ Cain said. ‘Listen; let’s just say I’ve got a knack for knowing a needy navigator when I see one. He’s so desperate for your attention he’s letting _Praxis_ fuck him just to feel someone there.’  
‘ _Praxis_?’ Helios exclaimed. An insane wave of jealous nausea plunged through Helios at the thought. Hadn’t Praxis been hanging around Selene an awful lot? But Selene was too good for him. Selene was too good for anyone!  
‘Yeah, Deimos saw them sneaking around. They’re in the cargo hold right now. If he were my navigator—’  
Helios took a deep breath. No.  
‘I know what you’d do.’ Helios interrupted. ‘But you doing that whole possessive murder-boyfriend act on Abel is what had me paying my attention to him and not Selene in the first place,’ Helios said, gritting his teeth. ‘Selene can… _cargo hold_ with who ever he likes. That’s his business. I’ll thank you not to make it known to the entire Sleipnir. Besides—’  
And then Helios voiced the horrible unbearable thought that made him want to punch…everything. ‘Maybe…maybe he _likes_ Praxis…Who am I to get in the way?’  
‘Pfft. Praxis?’ Cain sneered. ‘Not. A. _Chance_. Whatever, look, do it your way. Just—don’t do nothing. You bagged a good one. Don’t be an idiot and let him go.’  
And rubbing his jaw where Helios had punched him, Cain left.

*

Helios paced corridors in the general direction of the cargo hold. He felt sick and hot with jealousy but what could he do? Storm in and punch Praxis right in his stupid face? God that would feel good. And what; humiliate Selene, just out of Helios’s own personal quest for satisfaction? As if he had some right to intervene in Selene’s business? No.  
_Find something useful to do with yourself_ , his brain growled. What Cain had said—that Selene wanted _Helios_ ’ attention? It was a gratifying thought, of course, but it was past that point. They were too broken for that, now, surely.  
On turning his pace of the corridor, someone else turned the end of an intersecting one. Selene. He saw Helios and jumped.  
‘Helios!’ he said. ‘I was just...um—what are you doing here?’ It was impossible now not to see how Selene’s hair was a mess, nor miss the smell of another that lingered on his skin.  
‘Helios…’ Selene said with uncertainty, when Helios didn’t trust himself to speak. The navigator’s face suddenly softened like it used to in those early days. When there had still been potential and hope burning between them.  
‘Are you…you’re so pale.’ Selene forgot about maintaining his distance. He took a step closer in concern. ‘Are you sick? You’re…shaking.’  
Helios reached out a hand, brushing stray hair out of his navigator’s eyes.  
‘Are you…happy, Selene?’ he asked, because…what could matter more than that?  
‘I…’ Selene looked confused. Hurt, even. ‘Why do _you_ care?’ he asked, pulling away.  
‘I care’, Helios breathed. ‘If you want to be reassigned from me, well I can’t pretend that would be an unfair request. But I…’  
_I don’t think I can handle loosing you,_ his mind screamed.  
‘I just want… you to do what will make you happy, Selene.’ he managed. ‘I wish I had paid you the attention that I should have…that you deserved.’  
Selene stared at him, far from being cool and calm. His face was open. Readable. Hurting.  
‘I wish it hadn’t come to this either,’ he gasped, and ducked around Helios. When Helios turned, Selene was already gone.  
That had only made it so much worse.  
He should have kept his big mouth shut.

*

That night, Helios lay awake, staring at the bottom of the empty bunk above. It was late, and Selene still hadn’t come in. What was there to do now, but to learn a hard lesson? What was there left to do but vow to be dedicated to whomever he was assigned to next? And yet… it was impossible to imagine being able to do that when he ached with these longings for Selene.

The door slid open with a soft hiss, and Helios stayed perfectly still. He pretended to be asleep and watched Selene enter. The navigator turned away from Helios and let out a quiet, exhausted sigh. He lifted his hair with one hand, and began to unzip his uniform with the other. In the dark, Helios could see the smooth skin of Selene’s back unveiled as he peeled his suit back. He could see Selene’s fine muscles rippling under his skin as he pushed the suit down to his hips. Helios knew he shouldn’t watch like this…but he—  
‘Trouble sleeping?’ Selene asked in a low voice. Helios jumped.  
‘How are you always so perceptive, Selene?’ he wondered.  
‘You make these little… sighs when you’re asleep’, he answered, and really, who else in the world would notice that, except for Selene, who now just sounded…sad. Really sad.  
‘Talk to me’, Helios said. ‘Please.’  
‘You said you want me to be happy, and I believe you. That’s just like you, Helios.’ Selene said softly. ‘You’re sweet, and kind, and I’ve _wanted_ …’ He clenched his fist and shook his head. His silky hair fell across his face, and all Helios wanted to do was brush it back behind his ear.  
‘But you _don’t_ want me.’ Selene said with a defeated shrug. ‘You’re never _going_ to want me. When Abel was cured and everyone was celebrating, I finally realized that. Everyone was looking at me, except for you, Helios. You were looking at Abel. It’s…it’s ok. But _I have tried so hard_ —What more can I do? I’m not happy, Helios. I’m not.’  
‘Come here’, Helios said, sitting up. He stretched out his arm and closed his hand around Selene’s, tugging at it. He hadn’t meant to use so much force, but he did in his urgency, and Selene staggered off balance. Helios rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground, and sank to his knees, clutching Selene in his arms.  
‘Sorry,’ he apologized, coloring. But he wasn’t sorry, not really: it felt just so good to hold him. It felt better than anything.  
‘I was worried about Abel,’ Helios admitted, not letting him go. Selene wasn’t making him either, perhaps stunned. ‘But not nearly so worried as I have been about you. Abel has Cain taking care of him, but you are my job and I’ve done it terribly. You are the most incredible person Selene, God! That you could think for a second that I don’t want you!’  
Helios brushed his fingers over Selene’s lips. So soft. Slightly tremoring. They parted at his touch. ‘I can’t stop thinking about you.’ Helios confessed. ‘ _I want you more than anything—_ ’  
Selene reached up and pressed his lips to Helios'.  
Oh God, he felt _so_ good. The taste of him. The warmth of his wet and hungry kiss. His cool hand on the back of Helios’s neck. He could feel the brush of Selene’s eyelashes; wet. Tears? Helios reached up and wiped them away, pulling Selene closer against him. Selene let out a self conscious but relieved laugh, and Helios echoed it with his own.  
‘Show me’, Selene gasped, wrapping his legs around Helios’s hips, and grinding down on him. In that moment, they both discovered how hard the other was, and Helios grabbed Selene’s hips, pressing his arse down harder against him ‘I need to feel that you want me’.  
‘Mmn, god, Selene you feel so fucking…ugh, good!’ Helios moaned, and clambered to his feet, carefully lifting Selene with him—oh god he was rocking his hips even now, just as frantic to be doing this as Helios felt.  
‘Helios’, Selene moaned into his ear, kissing and nipping it gently, and rutting his hips even harder. ‘I’ve thought about you for so long. I’ve touched myself, fucked myself, fantasizing it was you.’  
Those words alone threatened to send Helios over the edge. ‘You’re incredible’, Helios breathed, unable to believe this was actually happening. He moved them over to the bed, and took hold of Selene’s suit, which was still only half stripped to his hips. Very aware of how it stretched and bulged over Selene’s groin, Helios wrenched it down and off completely, trailing kissed down Selene’s belly to his unleashed cock. He took it firmly in hand and gave it a long stroke with the flat of his tongue.  
‘ _Aah_!’ Selene arched his back, jerking his hips as if desperate for more. Helios put his mouth to the tip and pressed down, sucking over Selene’s entire length in one slow and tight movement, and enjoying the panting moans it drew.  
Helios took Selene down to the base, and felt him slid down into his throat.  
‘H-Helios!’ he cried, working his fingers—gently…so gently… through Helios’s hair. ‘Don’t feel like you have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with—’  
Helios slowly brought his mouth back up and off.  
‘I can take it,’ he promised, taking hold of Selene’s hand in assurance and plunging his mouth back down on him. Selene worked his fingers between Helios’s and squeeze his hand, moaning so loud in his pleasure that Helios was sure every room around them could only have been listening now. Lucky them.  
‘I want—’ Selene gasped suddenly. ‘If you keep going I’ll…I don’t want it over yet!’  
Helios pulled off with one last slow suck, and sat back on his heels to admire the effect. Selene’s eyes were glazed. His chest was heaving. His lip; swollen from him biting down on it. Fuck he looked good; completely naked and writhing beneath Helios who was, himself, still completely dressed. Selene pulled weakly at Helios’s clothes, letting out little desperate gasps.  
Helios rocked against his cock, and pulled his shirt over his head while Selene unbuttoned his fly. There was a little bit of awkward cajoling and contorting to get the pants off. Helios slipped and shouldered Selene in the ribs.  
‘ _Shit_ —are you ok?’ but he could feel Selene chuckling underneath him, if, a little winded. Helios got his pants off at last and flung them across the room, and then—  
_Nothing had ever felt as good as having Selene’s bare skin pressed to his._ The heat of it, the velvety smoothness. It was unexplainably comforting. Helios lay his body against Selene, careful not to crush him but desperate to press every inch of them together. Selene pushed up against him too, and kissed him so gently…  
‘I…I want you,’ Selene admitted, a little shy. He ran his hands down over Helios’s back to his arse, spreading him and pressing a finger to his hole. ‘Is this…ok?’  
He was careful, gentle. Holding back from anything more until permission was granted.  
It felt fucking good.  
Helios pressed himself down against the finger, taking himself in hand and letting out a moan.  
Selene climbed to his knees and gently pressed Helios’s chest. Helios lay down on the bed, lifting his legs. Selene climbed on top and reached for something—a little bottle of, oh, lube. He oiled his fingers and then ran them over Helios, gently, gently, pushing a finger in. Helios pushed down on it, taking it slowly right down to the knuckle.  
‘How is it?’ Selene breathed into Helios’s neck, pressing light kisses over his throat and jaw.  
‘It’s…’ It ached, but so fucking wonderfully. ‘Please—more!’ he moaned. Selene slipped in a second finger and the stretch felt incredible. ‘I can’t wait—I need you now, Selene!’ he gasped, grasping at Selene’s hard cock and trying to pull it closer to him.  
Selene moaned and withdrew his fingers, nudging his cock against Helios.  
‘You’re so…you feel… _mmn_ ,’ he gasped, pushing a little harder. Helios pushed back, wrapping his legs around Selene and pulling him in. Selene suddenly slid in, drawing sharp shuddering gasps from him. He was still trying to hold himself back, but it seemed a struggled.  
‘You won’t hurt me’, Helios promised, pushing down harder on him. ‘Please…Selene— _deeper_ —’  
That undid the last of Selene’s reserve. He bucked his hips forward and Helios let out a long loud moan that the surrounding rooms _definitely_ heard.  
Selene stilled in Helios for a moment, giving him time to adjust, before slowly moving his hips, drawing himself in and out only by tiny measures, building up a slow aching warmth in Helios’s lower belly.  
‘You have no idea, Helios,’ he gasped. ‘What it was like, knowing you were in danger, but that you wouldn’t listen to me,’ Selene was hitting him right on an angle that…God, it made his toes curl, and his cock was twitching and slick with precum.  
‘I wanted to protect you’, Selene continued, gazing down at him, ‘I wanted to keep you safe.’  
‘Y-you did, Selene— _ah!_ ’ Helios managed, writhing with the pleasure he was being given. ‘You saved my life.’  
Selene lay against Helios, taking his face between his hands and kissing him. Helios wrapped his arms around Selene and pulled him even closer. Selene was on him, _inside_ him, pressed to him, tongue twining with his, clinging to him as desperately as Helios was clinging back.  
‘I need you’, Helios gasped, feeling Selene’s strokes grow longer, harder, faster. ‘Fuck Selene, I _need_ you’, and Selene snapped his hips and pressed his shuddering moan against Helios’s neck, filling him up. _Hot_. Hearing Selene’s voice, feeling him pulsing inside, it sent Helios over the edge. He arched his back, dimly aware of letting out such a cry that Selene laughed breathlessly and tried to smother it with a kiss. His mind whitened and his hips writhed for what seemed an endless wave of release before he collapsed, completely boneless.  
‘Holy fucking shit, Selene!’ he gasped, laughing. ‘I didn’t think you could get any better but—’  
‘I may have…thought about this a lot,’ Selene admitted, cheeks flushed. ‘For a long time.’ Helios had never seen him look so unguarded and happy. It was beautiful.  
They lay entwined, clinging on to each other, laughing, and kissing so gently.  
‘Stay with me, Selene.’ Helios said. ‘I’ll fight for you. I’ll do anything for you. I won’t ever let you down again, I promise’.  
Selene stroked his fingers through Helios’s hair, and nestled his head down into the crook of Helios’s neck. He let out a contented sigh.  
‘You’ve got a deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> Art by me www.hirrient.tumblr.com :)


End file.
